Peace Sign
|type = Opening |release date= June 21, 2017 |op/ed number = 2 |starting episode= Episode 14 |ending episode=Episode 26 |previous= THE DAY |next= Sora ni Utaeba }} is the second opening theme of ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by . Single Track List # #'Neighborhood' # # Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= いつか僕らの上をスレスレに 通り過ぎていったあの飛行機を 不思議なくらいに憶えてる 意味もないのに なぜか 不甲斐なくて泣いた日の夜に ただ強くなりたいと願ってた そのために必要な勇気を 探し求めていた 残酷な運命が定まってるとして それがいつの日か僕の前に現れるとして ただ一瞬 この一瞬 息ができるなら どうでもいいと思えた その心を もう一度 遠くへ行け遠くへ行けと 僕の中で誰かが歌う どうしようもないほど熱烈に いつだって目を腫らした君が二度と 悲しまないように笑える そんなヒーローになるための歌 さらば掲げろピースサイン 転がってくストーリーを |-| Rōmaji= Itsuka bokura no ue wo sure sure ni toorisugite itta ano hikouki wo Fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru imi mo nai no ni naze ka Fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni Tada tsuyoku naritai to negatteta Sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki wo sagashi motomete ita Zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru toshite Soregaitsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru toshite Tada isshun kono isshun iki ga dekiru nara Dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro wo Mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to Boku no naka de dareka ga utau Doushiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni Itsudatte me wo harashita kimi ga Nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru Sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta Saraba kakagero piisu sain Korogatte iku sutoorii wo |-| English= That plane flew over our heads so close I don't know why I remember that so brightly The night I cried so helplessly I longed for strength and I was looking for the courage I needed If this cruel fate is decided and It confronts me someday Right now, just right now I can only breathe Nothing matters, my heart says Once more go further and further Someone in me singing No matter what happens It's for you, always shedding the tears Never to be sad and smile This is the song to be a HERO Farewell and put up your peace sign Keep rollin' our never ending story TV Size Romanji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Kanji= いつか僕らの上をスレスレに 通り過ぎていったあの飛行機を 不思議なくらいに憶えてる 意味もないのに　なぜか 不甲斐なくて泣いた日の夜に ただ強くなりたいと願ってた そのために必要な勇気を 探し求めていた 残酷な運命が定まってるとして それがいつの日か僕の前に現れるとして ただ一瞬　この一瞬　息ができるなら どうでもいいと思えた　その心を もう一度 遠くへ行け遠くへ行けと 僕の中で誰かが歌う どうしようもないほど熱烈に いつだって目を腫らした君が二度と 悲しまないように笑える そんなヒーローになるための歌 さらば掲げろピースサイン 転がっていくストーリーを 守りたいだなんて言えるほど 君が弱くはないのわかってた それ以上に僕は弱くてさ 君が大事だったんだ 「独りで生きていくんだ」なんてさ 口をついて叫んだあの日から 変わっていく僕を笑えばいい 独りが怖い僕を 蹴飛ばして噛み付いて息もできなくて 騒ぐ頭と腹の奥がぐしゃぐしゃになったって 衒いも外連も消えてしまうくらいに 今は触っていたいんだ　君の心に 僕たちは きっといつか遠く離れた 太陽にすら手が届いて 夜明け前を手に入れて笑おう そうやって青く燃える色に染まり おぼろげな街の向こうへ 手をつないで走っていけるはずだ 君と未来を盗み描く 捻りのないストーリーを カサブタだらけ荒くれた日々が 削り削られ擦り切れた今が 君の言葉で蘇る　鮮やかにも　現れていく 蛹のままで眠る魂を 食べかけのまま捨てたあの夢を もう一度取り戻せ もう一度 遠くへ行け遠くへ行けと 僕の中で誰かが歌う どうしようもないほど熱烈に いつだって目を腫らした君が二度と 悲しまないように笑える そんなヒーローになるための歌 さらば掲げろピースサイン 転がっていくストーリーを 君と未来を盗み描く　捻りのないストーリーを |-| Rōmaji= itsuka bokura no ue wo suresure ni toorisugiteitta ano hikouki wo fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru imi mo nai no ni naze ka fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni tada tsuyokunaritai to negatteta sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki wo sagashimotometeita zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru to shite sore ga itsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru to shite tada isshun kono isshun iki ga dekiru nara dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro wo mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka de dareka ga utau dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni itsudatte me wo harashita kimi ga nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta saraba kakagero piisu sain korogatteiku sutoorii wo mamoritai da nante ieru hodo kimi ga yowaku wa nai no wakatteta sore ijou ni boku wa yowakute sa kimi ga daiji dattanda “hitori de ikite ikun da” nante sa kuchi wo tsuite sakenda ano hi kara kawatteiku boku wo waraeba ii hitori ga kowai boku wo ketobashite kamitsuite iki mo dekinakute sawagu atama to hara no oku ga gushagusha ni nattatte tearai mo keiren mo kieteshimau kurai ni ima wa sawatteitainda kimi no kokoro ni bokutachi wa kitto itsuka tooku hanareta taiyou ni sura te ga todoite yoake mae wo te ni irete waraou sou yatte aoku moeru iro ni somari oboroge na machi no mukou e te wo tsunaide hashitteyukeru hazu da kimi to mirai wo nusumiegaku hineri no nai sutoorii wo kasabuta darake arakureta hibi ga kezuri kezurare surikireta ima ga kimi no kotoba de yomigaeru azayaka ni mo arawareteiku sanagi no mama de nemuru tamashii wo tabekake no mama suteta ano yume wo mou ichido torimodose mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka de dareka ga utau dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni itsudatte me wo harashita kimi ga nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta saraba kakagero piisu sain korogatteiku sutoorii wo kimi to mirai wo nusumi egaku hineri no nai sotorii wo |-| English= It's strange how well I remember The airplane I once saw flying effortlessly above There's no real reason It just sticks with me In the evening, after I spent the whole day a crying mess I wished for nothing but to be stronger I was searching for The courage I would need to achieve that goal Even if a cruel fate has been carved in stone Poised to reveal itself before me someday As long as I have a moment, this moment, where I can breathe I can hold on to the feeling that none of it really matters Someone inside me is singing "Go the distance! Go the distance once more!" With a passion that I can't deny Your eyes are always swollen with tears But I'll keep smiling so you'll never have to be sad again The song I hear encourages me to be that kind of hero! I'll throw up a peace sign Rolling this story along! I couldn't say I wanted to protect you You weren't that weak But I was even weaker You were always someone important to me I've been changing ever since that day When I yelled, "I'll go on living alone!" So go ahead and laugh! Laugh, because I'm afraid of being alone Even if I'm kicking, biting, unable to breathe And the depths of my rioting head and stomach are a gushy mess I can almost forget about struggling to impress everyone That's how much I want to be there, feeling your heart! Someday I'm sure our hands Will reach the far-off sun Let's attain the moment before daybreak, laughing aloud We'll be dyed in a palely burning color As we venture beyond this dim city Joining hands, I bet we can run all the way through I'll steal a future with you Writing a story without any twists! Rowdy days spent covered in scabs Worn-out days of scraping myself up and getting scraped Your words bring them all back to me—they appear so vividly My soul, still sleeping in its chrysalis That dream, tossed aside still half-eaten I'll take them all back once more! Someone inside me is singing, "Go the distance! Go the distance once more!" With a passion that I can't deny Your eyes are always swollen with tears But I'll keep smiling so you'll never have to be sad again The song I hear encourages me to be that kind of hero! I'll throw up a peace sign, Rolling this story along! I'll steal a future with you, writing a story without any twists! Trivia *In the last scene of the opening, the escape-from-explosion scene is considered to be inspired by Toei Animation's and movie series. Watch Now References Site Navigation pl:Peace Sign es:Peace Sign ru:Peace Sign Category:Music Category:Season 2 02